nickmusicfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Boyfriend
Boyfriend: 'Música da banda Big Time Rush (BTR). Lançadaem 2011. Música foi exibida na série The Big Time Rush (Nickelondeon TV).thumb|266px É uma canção pela American pop do grupo Big Time Rush produzido por Lucas Secon e escrito por Wayne Hector e Lucas Secon . Em uma das versões, ele apresenta o rapper Snoop Dogg , em outra versão, apresenta os rappers New Boyz e na versão do álbum, não há artistas em destaque. Foi lançado em 08 de fevereiro de 2011 como o primeiro single oficial grupos. 'Letra Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Have you ever had the feeling that you're drawn to someone? And there's anything they could have said or done And every day I see you on your own And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard to you girls And this is what they said Looking for Looking for That you looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time You know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see, all I really want to be Is your boyfriend I can't fight that Let me down, you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Let me take a little moment to find the right words find the right words So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard you've heard I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta to put myself for worse See, I think I've kind of love you deserve And I heard thatthumb That you looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time You know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see, all I really want to be Is your boyfriend I can't fight that Let me down, you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend If you tell me where I'm waiting here Everyday like Slumdog Millionaire Bigger than the Twilight love affair I'll be here, girl, I swear Looking for Looking for That you looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time You know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see, all I really want to be Is your boyfriend I can't fight that Let me down, you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend boyfriend Your boy boy boy bb-bb-boyfriend ll I really want to be your boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend His boy boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend ll I really want to be your boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend All I really want to be is your Tradução Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado (Snoop Dogg) Você precisa de um namorado e eu posso ser ele Ligue pra mim, me contacte no meu vídeo de bate-papo E deixe-me chegar até você e lhe dar um retorno Vai ser nós dois até o fim, então por favor acredite nisso Sim, o mundo é todo nosso e o céu é o limite E você pode ser minha namorada e tudo o que tem a ver com isso Eu posso levantar os seus pés como um comissário de bordo Vou enviar este carro para você, você vai andar nele? Alguma vez você já teve a sensação de que está atraído por alguém? (Yeahh) E não há nada que poderia ter dito ou feito E todo dia eu te vejo sozinha E eu não posso acreditar que você está só Mas eu ouvi suas amigas e foi isso que elas disseram Você está à procura de um namorado Eu notei isso, me dê um tempo e você sabe que estarei aí Não tenha medo de depositar sua confiança em mim Você não percebe que tudo que quero é ser seu namorado Não posso lutar contra isso, você sabe que estou voltando Eu não me importo com nada que você fez antes tudo o que eu quero é ser seu Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Me dê um momento pra achar as palavras certas (Para achar as palavras certas) Então quando eu chegar em você não será algo que você já ouviu (Algo que você já ouviu) Eu não sei que tipo de cara que você prefere Mas eu sei que tenho que me preparar para o pior Veja, eu acho que tenho o tipo de amor que você merece e ouvi que Você está à procura de um namorado Eu notei isso, me dê um tempo e você sabe que estarei aí Não tenha medo de depositar sua confiança em mim Você não percebe que tudo que quero é ser seu namorado Não posso lutar contra isso, você sabe que estou voltando Eu não me importo com nada que você fez antes tudo o que eu quero é ser seu Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Se você me disser onde, eu estarei esperando lá Todo o dia como no filme "Quem quer ser um milionário" Maior que o caso de amor do "Crepúsculo" Eu vou estar aqui garota, eu juro (Snoop Dogg) Assim, devemos aproveitar a carona ou tenho que entrar no embalo Eu sei que você precisa de um namorado e eu posso ser o cara Posso te ajudar a se abrir se você for tímida Ela pode ser a tal Eu vejo nos seus olhos Eu vejo nos seu jeito Ela vai entrar na onda Sacola Gucci, bolsa Chanel, eu preciso dela na minha vida Eu sou o único para ela e ela é a única para mim Isto poderá ser o paraíso se fizermos direito Você está à procura de um namorado Eu notei isso, me dê um tempo e você sabe que estarei aí Não tenha medo de depositar sua confiança em mim Você não percebe que tudo que quero é ser seu namorado Não posso lutar contra isso, você sabe que estou voltando Eu não me importo com nada que você fez antes tudo o que eu quero é ser seu Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Seu na-na-na-na-namorado Tudo o que eu realmente quero é ser seu Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Big Time Rush